


Something about us

by Littleacherry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Valley of the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleacherry/pseuds/Littleacherry
Summary: Sasuke ponders his feelings for Naruto on his way to the valley of the end.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Something about us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic EVER.  
> So please be nice. I suck at writing in general. 
> 
> Inspired By the cover of "Something About Us" by MISO.

Sasuke had watched Naruto his whole life. He has seen him grow more than he would ever admit to.

There was something about them that would always cross. Intertwined at various points in their lives. Their destinies prophesying it before they ever even knew.

Something that made them so similar and yet so different. 

He had wanted to say something about this for a while.  
There was never a good time though, even now, as he made his way to the Valley of the End, jumping past the trees and destruction of war. It was not right.

Sasuke knew he needed Naruto. He was a light unlike anything Sasuke had seen before. There was something about their bond that drew Sasuke to Naruto and Sasuke suspected it was reciprocated.

He had wanted everything Naruto would give him. After all, Sasuke deserved the punches and the hate. He would take it all willingly. To be the receptacle for all of Naruto's frustrations, grief, and sadness. 

More than anything he missed Naruto. The smiles he would give his precious people. His curiosity, love, and charisma.  
He missed those things when they were directed at him. He missed seeing the brightness in Naruto's eyes. The unwavering determination that hardened through Naruto's experiences.

He loved Naruto.

So, it was up to this last fight.  
These last moments were something between them that they had to do.  
If the best shinobi can see into each other's hearts when they fight, maybe now he will be able share the secrets he has always wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened. 
> 
> I kept listening to this song and thinking of how well this fits NaruSasu. So I wrote this to get it the hell out of my head.  
> The cover is lovely and I wish I could put the same sort of emotion to the thoughts but here we are.
> 
> If you want to listen to it:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0ln4zfJno4


End file.
